


In your warm once more

by Secretly_indig0



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_indig0/pseuds/Secretly_indig0
Summary: Two lovers are always together side by sideEven if they're now living in different worlds
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Secret Santa 2020





	In your warm once more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swagphia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/gifts).



> This is my first time writing a story, so I hope you enjoy it Swag!^^

It was a cold and stormy night in Paris, the wind blow with all its might shaking the trees and other things standing in its way, while the rain fell from the sky making the night air even colder than before.

The citizen of Paris was keeping themselves warm during the cold stormy night, either setting up the fireplace with hot chocolate in their hand or just huddling together with their love ones to stay warm. 

But outside of the cold rainy weather, stood a hooded figure holding an umbrella, the hood covered most of their face except for the loose strains of hair.

A bright red colour, like a raging fire.

  
  


\--------

  
  


The hooded figure headed towards an area he knew too well from his visits here as he felt chills running down his spine.

He knew he should be used to the feeling by now, but till this day it still freaks him out.

Once he stepped inside, his eyes squinted as he looked around for a certain stone through the rain until he found it. Without a second thought, he ran straight towards it, his heart beating faster each step as he got closer to it, not even caring that he left his umbrella behind and was soaked from head to toe in the rain. 

The only thought that went through his head was that he needed to get close to the stone.

A gravestone to be exact.

He didn't know what he was feeling at this point as he was now just two feet away from the gravestone, his emotions taking a hold of his heart.

All his sadness, anger, guilt and loneliness kept pooling around the longer he stares at the words carved onto it. Words stating a person buried within the ground.

A person he missed so much for many years and more as time goes by.

  
  


\--------

  
  


Marc Anciel Kurtzberg

"A beloved son, student, Parent, lover and writer to all with a pure heart"

  
  


Nathaniel couldn't hold back his tears as he stood his ground, staring at the grave with tears falling down his face.

  
  


Marc was the only person who could make him smile, who could take his worries away with a soft laugh, who would be by his side during the bad moments and so much more that came in their life. 

It would have been worthless for him to live knowing that he'll never see those emerald eyes shining brightly at his blue sky ones that have now gone dull.

But he didn't come all the way here just to mourn for him, not on this day at least. If he did Marc might probably be watching from the clouds and he didn't want the writer to cry because of him. 

So he sat beside the grave, watching the stars in the skies as he tells about his day.

He felt as if something was embracing him, but he pushed the thought aside.

But little did Nathaniel know, 

  
  


Marc was right beside him with tear tracks on his face, his arms around Nathaniel's neck as he too misses his lover as well.


End file.
